


Life as an Audi

by MagicCatX333, xKatelyn13x



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: bird!gavin, bunny!Ray, cat!Michael, cow!Ryan, dog!Caleb, dog!Lindsay, lion!Jack, ram!Geoff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicCatX333/pseuds/MagicCatX333, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKatelyn13x/pseuds/xKatelyn13x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first everyone hid their hybrid habits and appearances, but once everyone figures out that they’re not alone the Rooster Teeth employees try to get through work and life as hybrids together. As they meet more and more other hybrids they’re greeted with more issues and they begin to discover more and more of their animalistic talents/habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lllllllet's Model!

**Author's Note:**

> This is an RT Hybrid AU that was created by Padalickingood on tumblr. (http://padalickingood.tumblr.com/)

Geoff sat at his desk setting up for the next Minecraft let's play to be recorded, "Hey Jack are all the microphones set up correctly?" He inspected his microphone and adjusted the pop filter as he glanced over at Jack.

Jack tapped one of the mics a few times, then nodded to Geoff. "Should be load and clear." Geoff nodded back, and clapped his hands to get the attention of the rest of the small office. It was close to nine in the morning, and everyone was settling into their swivel chairs and setting up the day's necessities.

Michael turned his head toward Gavin then toward Ray, "Team Lads ready to destroy the Gents?" A grin appeared on his face as he spoke.

Ray nodded as he put on his headphones, "Yup! But before we begin we need another Lads jerk off session." The Puerto Rican's nose twitched a bit as he chuckled to himself. Michael laughed and pulled up the game, Gavin and Ray doing the same.  
"Lllllllllets play!"

Ryan grinned as he heard the lad yell the very familiar term, "This time you'll ALL end up in the hole." He laughed maniacally and received quick looks from the other guys.  
"Ryan you're so fucked up in the head." Geoff shook his head as he spoke. 

Grinning after he got that response, Ryan looked up from the game (in which he was digging holes) and whispered, "Well that's what you know at the moment," then continued to play the game silently.

It was about half way through when Gavin came up with the idea. They'd been talking about how much money models make, and of course the Brit blurted out his thoughts, "What if we did I photo shoot! That'd be so top! We would be the models then."

No one was sure if he'd been joking or not, but Ray found the idea hilarious. "Dude, we totally should. No one would care unless we're all shirtless with roses though. I bet we could make some cash with those roses."

"Wanna know what would make it even more popular?" Jack smirked at he thought about what he was going to say.  
Ray tilted his head a bit, but he still kept most of his focus on the game, "What would that be?"

The gent laughed, "We could burn all the roses and catch your reaction of it."

Ray feigned horror. "Noooo, not the roses, anything but that!" Everyone laughed at His reaction. Composing himself, he continued. "No but really, it could work! We could put up a green-screen or something and give it a minecraft background, our fans would devour it."

"They did love that we had our houses as backgrounds at the last RTX." Geoff looked over at Gavin and Ray.

Gavin forced a laugh. "Sure, why not, I never say no some extra coins. I hope you don't expect me to really do it shirtless though." He thought about the long appendages his baggy hoodie concealed, carefully bandaged down against his back so you could hardly notice them most days. As far as he knew, none of the other men had ever figured out what his clothes hid, except Geoff of course, but Gavin knew he was a hybrid himself, and it was hard not to notice things like wings and ram horns when you lived in the same house.

Michael looked at Gavin then chuckled, "What you don't want people seeing your chest hair? But yeah if we do this you're going to have to be fucking topless." Warning bells rang in the Brit's head. "Well, If I have to go topless, you have to go without any hat!" He blurted the first thing that popped into his head that might dissuade his friend.  
Without thinking Michael began to rage back, "Fine you fuck!" His eyes widened after as he realized what he had just agreed to.

No hat? He couldn't do that! He'd worked hard to make sure he was wearing a hat at all times. Most of his had en extra layer of cloth so you could hardly see the bumps is orange cat ears made. His tail being seen he could avoid, but no one could miss the ears.


	2. Lllllllet's Not

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At first everyone hid their hybrid habits and appearances, but once everyone figures out that they’re not alone the Rooster Teeth employees try to get through work and life as hybrids together. As they meet more and more other hybrids they’re greeted with more issues and they begin to discover more and more of their animalistic talents/habits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for not posting the chapter for a while, but both MagicCatX333 (Cedar) and I have been busy with things in life and haven't really been able to write. Although we did manage to finish up this chapter the next one may be out next week OR sometime next month. This is **hopefully** only be temporary at least until we get more free time.

Ray looked over at Michael and Gavin who were creating a ruckus and noticed the fear in Michael's eyes, "Hey what's wrong Michael? Do you have an issue with taking off that beanie or something?"

"Yeah you never take it off. Even if it's 80 degrees in here you still keep it on." Ryan looked up at Michael pretending to seem suspicious, but really he was just playing along.

Michael huffed. "So what! You always have hats on to! Plus Gavin, Ray, and Geoff wear hoodies every fucking day of the year. Maybe everyone should do it totally naked from the waist up."

Jack looked at Michael a bit frustrated, "My body isn't one someone wants to see topless." His voice sounded a bit upset and pleading as he though about showing off his ruffled mane and lion ears that he hid from the others.

Ryan nodded, "Fine I'll take off my hat then." The gent was confident that he could hide his bull horns by filing them down enough and covering his cow ears with his hair and where his human ears should be with his hair as well.

Geoff grimaced. The situation had gone downhill fast. He knew he could file his horns all the way down, but he hated to, preferring to just keep a good over them at all times. The ears might be harder... Oy. 

x x x x x x x x

Ray stood by the dressing room staring at the green screen from a short distance away, "Well I guess I can't avoid them seeing my ears now." He slowly reached up and rubbed one of his long, fluffy rabbit ears as his nose twitched with anxiousness. They hadn't been able to get around everyone being naked from the waist up, so now not only would his secret be exposed to his friends, the whole world would know that he was a mutant. Ray hoped they would be some really damn good pictures.

Michael walked over to the photo shoot area still having his beanie on, "I'm not gonna take it off." He looked around not seeing any of the other guys and continued to explore the set a bit more.

Gavin fingered the bandages around his middle. He had two layers in place, one to keep oil from soaking his shirt, and one to flatten his wings. Wincing slightly, he unwrapped them, but pulled the sweatshirt back on over. He was still hopeful that the whole thing would be called off. "Teaches me to open my gob," he thought sadly.

Geoff headed to the green screen and called out, "ALL GENTS AND LADS TO THE PHOTO SHOOT!" He sighed as he knew he secret would be found out by everyone else. After they find out they would probably think of him as an outsider and somehow kick him out of Achievement Hunter.

Jack and Ryan approached the green screen together, Jack looking nervous and Ryan looking smug. The night before, he had carefully filled his horns down to the point his hair would hide them, and used a little tape to make his ears stick to his head. Jack was simply hoping his mane would hide his ears and the others would write his mane off as a bad hair day.

Michael looked over at Jack, "Wow, did you get caught in a fucking wind tunnel or something?" 

"No, just a bad hair day I guess?" Jack rubbed the back of his neck and sighed as if it were bothering him. 

Shrugging, Michael turned his attention to the other guys, "Hey where's Ray and Gav?"

"Coming, coming." Gavin increased his pace to catch up with Ray, who was in front of him. 

"Okay, let's do this thing." Geoff clapped his hands and sighed, then looked around at the other men. "Why is everyone still wearing hats and shirts? I thought this was some big deal challenge?"

Ray looked down and nodded, "Oh it was just uh cold in here, but I guess I can take off my hoodie. I mean YOLO right?" He slowly pulled off his jacket only to let one of his rabbit ears pop up. The lad didn't speak knowing what he had just shown all of the others.

They had varying reactions, though none of them were quite as violent or angry as he had expected. Geoff and Jacks eyes widened, but they didn't say anything, Gavin gasped slightly, while Michael whispered, "What the hell?" and Ryan smirked. 

After a few seconds, Gavin looked away from Ray's ears and down at his own sweat shirt. "Well, this makes things a bit considerably less awkward." Careful so as not to bend any feathers, he pulled off the hoodie and smiled dorkily at Ray, then glanced at the other who had yet to react to either of them.

Michael stared at Gavin's wings and hissed then covered his mouth, "Fuck. Well there's go why I wear the beanie." His hand moved up to his head and he grabbed the beanie, as well as the other fabric, and pulled them both off of his head, revealing his cat ears.

The gents exchanged looks with one another then Jack sighed and neatened his mane a bit so his ears showed, "I'm a hybrid too, wait are we all hybrids?"

Geoff waved his hands in the air. "Okay, fuck, no. No way we can all have been hybrids this whole time and all of us been hiding it." He pulled down his hoodie as well, exposing his curved rams horns. "What about you Ryan?”

Ryan shrugged, "I'm not a hybrid." He knew he was lying to them, but he also wanted to see how long he could go before they figured out that he was.

Geoff shrugged. "That actually makes this less creepy, but only slightly. What are the odds of five, six if you count Lindsay, people working in the same office being hybrids?"

Ray's nose twitched as he looked at Ryan, "I don't trust Ryan on this. Hey, why don't you show us you're human?" 

The gent's eyes widened a bit, "Uhh I really don't want to, and I don't see the need to show you either."

Jack shrugged. "It's his business whether he want's people to know or not. If you're really that curious though, just sniff him." 

Ray wiggled his eyebrows, and Ryan looked uncomfortable. The lad went up and sniffed at Ryan's head. "I mean, YOLO right?"

While Ray was sniffing Ryan, Michael stepped towards Gavin feeling his animal instincts start to kick in. "You better run, bird," he hissed at the winged male.

Gavin's eyes widened, and he vaulted over one of the plastic tables nearby, kicking off and flapping his wings.

Michael ran after Gavin and laughed, "Get back here!" The cat boy lunged at his friend and successfully caught the feathers of his tail. 

Ryan stared at Ray and patted the lad's head between his ears, "Smell anything?"


	3. Is He or Isn't He?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what we had written for chapter 3. It's not finished and it doubtfully will be finished. I'm sorry to come out with this last small bit so late but here it is over a year later. What was going the be the beginning of chapter 3 of Life as an Audi.

Ray rubbed at his nose uncertainly. "I dunno, there are a lot of animal smells in here, so I can't tell what you smell like."

"Want to go outside then?" The bull stared at the smaller rabbit boy and started to walk towards the door.

He shrugged. "YOLO right, lets see what happens." 

The two men stepped outside into the parking lot, the door closing softly behind them, muffling the sound of Gavin's screams.

Ryan stood still as he looked at the Puerto Rican lad who was standing right in front of him, "What do other animals even smell like to you?"

Michael grinned as he pinned down Gavin, who was squawking, "This is kinda fun you know? Chasing a large bird around then tackling it to the ground."

The winged lad gave him a miffed look. "S'not fun for me." He wiggled out from under Michael, flapping his wings so the feathers hit him in the face.

Quickly, Michael hissed and backed away from Gavin then shot him a death glare, "Now you're in for it, you fuck!" he stood up and began to run towards the bird boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it. This is all that was left of the story. Thank you for enjoying it but my apologies for never giving it an ending.


End file.
